


you're a fool

by thelittleglaceon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Heavy Angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleglaceon/pseuds/thelittleglaceon
Summary: Without any sense of hesitation or remorse, Goro pulls the trigger.





	1. Chapter 1

The barrel of the gun is a cold and foreign feeling against Akira's forehead.  
  
Gunpowder fills the air around them, a metallic scent taking over his senses. A guard lies on the floor, dead, a pool of blood starting to morbidly paint the area around him. Akira's first instincts are to run, go into the familiar comfort of the shadows and hide away until the danger is gone. His friends will comfort him, remind him that the man isn't real, nor is his death, and they'll pretend that they don't see the edges of his facade fraying as time continues to go on.   
  
But they're not here.  
  
The gun presses harder into his skull, causing Akira to look up.  
  
"You're not paying any attention to me anymore, are you, Kusuru?" Goro says, the once comforting voice of his now starts to bring chills down Akira's spine. "I surely don't have to kill you now, don't I? Doesn't the great leader of the Phantom Thieves have anything more to say?"  
  
Akira wants to punch the smug look on Goro's face.  
  
"Why?" He finally spits out. "What good is this going to do you?"  
  
Goro shakes his head. "Why would I tell you that? To give you some sick sort of satisfaction before you die? Please, tell me you're not even more ignorant as I thought you were."

"We wanted to be your friend, Akechi," Akira pauses. "I _wanted_ to be your friend. You can still stop-"  
  
"Shut up!" Goro shoves the gun into Akira's forehead harder, causing the former to wince in pain. "Friends are useless. False accusations of love and trust will get you nowhere in this situation."  
  
"You're going to die, Kusuru," Goro claims, malice lacing each and every word. "You'll die a lonely death, shot by the one singular person who hates you most. While you may have been able to protect your friends for now, I promise you that if they ever show their faces in the Metaverse again, I will make sure that there will be ultimate justice for the members of the Phantom Thieves."  
  
Akira tries to resist yelling at him, trying to knock some sense into his mind. He doesn't feel as if there needs to be such a huge divide between the two of them. If Goro were willing, there's a spot in the Phantom Thieves just waiting for him. He's was an invaluable ally, he did his best even though he planned to betray them all in the end.

He told Akira stories, stories that true enemies would've never told someone.

Ultimately, aren't they trying to reach the same goal? To get justice from the rotten adults who had once wronged them? To get revenge on Masayoshi Shido?  
  
"Akechi..." Akira starts, his voice low and rugged. "You're one of us. No matter how hard you try to hide it, you'll always be a member of the Phantom Thieves."

Goro's eyes go wide and his grip around the gun grows tighter.  
  
"What did you say?" Goro yells, his calm demeanor quickly disappears.

Akira takes a deep breath. "You know what I just said. Your ideals stem from the exact same situations as ours do. You want to help people in need, and that's why you're so willing to do whatever it takes to do that. Don't be an idiot, Akechi. I know that there's a part in you that still wants to help people, that's why you tried so hard as a-"  
  
"You're a fool, Kusuru Akira." Goro's cuts him off coldly, his expression turning deadly. "That's your ultimate downfall."  
  
Without any sense of hesitation or remorse, Goro pulls the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Goro wonders when it became so easy for him to pull the trigger.

Kusuru Akira head drops to the table, a loud slam reverberates around the room. Crimson liquid and brains splattered across the wall, blood pours out of the wound like a river. An intelligent young teenager, no, the charismatic leader of the Phantom Thieves, has just had his life taken away from him. If any other passerby had the opportunity to take a glance at the scene, it would be likely that they'd be traumatized.

To Goro, this is just another scene of many.

He wipes off any identifying marks on the gun and places it into Akira's unmoving hands. Soon enough, someone will come running into the small interrogation room, led there by the loud sound of the gunshot. It's time for Goro to move, move away from the scene as fast as possible, so that his whereabouts won't be questioned. 

Goro looks at his victim lying in front of him, his eyes wide opened. 

It's odd, really, to believe that he had been talking mere moments before. Eyes that were full of hope and passion, full of curiosity and wonder, full of suspicion and falsehoods. Mouth spouting venomous words, as if they could change the fate that was already written. 

To the public, the Phantom Thieves leader will be announced dead. After stealing the gun from a guard, he shot him and then committed suicide. This pretentious and sorrowful story of the Phantom Thieves will have died just as quickly as it started.

In Goro's eyes, nothing else could be sweeter.

His biggest obstacle and challenge, this Kusuru Akira, has swiftly been taken down by his own hands. There's no more chance that this bringer of false idealizations can tarnish the plan Goro has been working on for the past four years. There's no need to remorse for the loss of his rival, his opposite, the one that had stood in his way for so damn long.

Staring at the dead teenager, watching the blood slowly start to drip onto the floor, it's almost memorizing.

"You're one of us."

What did he mean by that? One of them? One of the Phantom Thieves he so desperately hated? 

Bullshit.

He'd never be one of them.

"I know there's a part in you that still wants to help people." 

Goro turns around, no longer being able to view Akira's limp body. He knew when he signed up to be Shido's personal assassin that he'd have to kill people, people that he'd gotten to know and learned about. Despite that, Goro was willing to carry out his orders without hesitation, without remorse. There was a conviction to his actions, the feeling that bastard would eventually get what was coming to him. Goro would kill Shido himself one day. And he was still going to he, he was still going to...

"That damned bastard..." Goro mumbles to himself, shaking his head in anger. "I'll never be one of you pathetic low lives."

Goro leaves the room, slamming the door shut behind him. 


	3. Chapter 3

"You like pancakes, right, Akechi?" Ann said, bringing the detective out of his thoughts.

He turned towards her, curiosity laced in his eyes. The question of why danced around his tongue, but he kept shut in order to keep his face. Internally, he wondered why she was asking him this, why she cared to get to know him, why she remembered anything he may have said prior. How she could have used that knowledge to her advantage.

Forcing a smile, Goro nodded to answer her question.

"What kind of toppings do you like on them?" Futaba quickly answered, her words coming out fast and quickly. 

Goro took a second to think. "I like jam, I guess. Strawberry tends to my preferred type, however."

"I like mine the same way," Akira responded, his voice behind Goro.

"What, really?" Ryuji butted in, tone loud and obnoxious as always. "I always liked mine with butter and lots of syrup! I thought that was the normal way."

"I like mine with just butter." Makoto responded, not looking up from the paper she was reviewing.

"I don't like pancakes." Futaba joined in. "I like instant ramen."

Haru laughed. "That sounds just like you, Futaba-chan."

"I don't know what that means. Are you making fun of me?" Futaba frowned. "What type of toppings do you like on your pancakes anyways, Haru?"

"I prefer mine with powdered sugar and a cup of tea." Haru answered sweetly.

"What are pancakes?" Yusuke interrupted. "I have not heard of them beforehand."

"Yeah, but that's only because you eat Japanese food only," Ryuji sighed. "You seriously need to get out more."

"I do get out. I'm currently out right now." Yusuke seemed confused.

Futaba laughed. "Inari, that's not what Ryuji meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Yusuke asked seriously, looking towards the blond.

Ryuji just shook his head. "Doesn't matter. You won't get it."

"You should be nicer to Yusuke." Makoto stopped her reading to look up towards them. "You too, Futaba."

As with every other Phantom Thieves meeting he joined, Goro couldn't help but feel left out. These friends obviously care about one another, trust each other, and Goro can't help but scoff at where their loyalties lay. If they had been willing to stay in line, allow Goro to control the Metaverse alone, then maybe he wouldn't be out for their lives.

Unconsciously, Goro turns to look at Akira.

If things had been different, maybe he could've actually befriend the now leader of the Phantom Thieves.

...That's inane, completely impossible to think about. Akira Kusuru and his band of misfits were simply a distraction, an obstacle that he needed to overcome in order to defeat Shido. He could not allow himself to be swayed by meaningless platitudes of "trust" and "loyalty". If not for his blackmailing tactics, he would not even be apart of this meeting.

It was still difficult to not think about what things could have been.

"Akechi?" Akira's hand on his shoulder brings him out of his thoughts. Akira smiled comfortingly. "Are you okay?"

Goro blinked. 

He couldn't remember the last time anyone had asked that.

"Ake-"

"Yes, yes." Goro interrupted, forcing himself to smile back. "I'm alright. I apologize for spacing out so suddenly."

"We were just about to go out for pancakes." Morgana jumped on to the table in front of Goro. "Do you have any places to recommend?"

"Ah, there's this one good place in Shibuya. If you'd like, I can show you where it's located. It takes a minute to find it, however." Goro answered instinctually, unable to stop himself from raving about his favorite place to eat.

Goro tried to remind himself that they were the enemy - but, despite that, it was hard to overlook just how _human_ he felt with the rest of the Phantom Thieves. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @icyleaves


End file.
